1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing tablets kept in cars, trucks or on other surfaces such as a refrigerator and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a notepad holder and a notepad system for attachment to the visor of a car or truck.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is useful to have a notepad available when a businessman stops on the side of the road to make a telephone call or record notes. On occasion, a businessman will keep a conventional writing pad in the car in a location such as the glove compartment or the compartments in the side doors. This notepad may get lost or frayed and is difficult to utilize. More recently, a complex notepad holder has been developed that includes a suction cup attached to an arm which is in turn attached to a clipboard. The notepad holder is secured by the suction cup to a surface of the car, and the notepad is permanently available. The disadvantage with this type of notepad holder is that it is always visible and unsightly. Additionally, it is designed to stay in the car only. Further, if the notepad holder is accidentally bumped by a passenger, the suction cup will disengage and the holder will fall. Moreover, this type of notepad is not portable, that is, it is cumbersome to carry around and the suction cup may not easily attach to other surfaces.